His Human Serene
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: no matter how cold she acted to him and telling him she hated him and his kind he wouldn't leave her alone and even after Serene took a space ship to go back to her home on earth, he had soon followed her so he could bring her back because she was his human and he can't help but love her.
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Alien Movie with the Xenomorph goes to Dan O'Bannon & Ronald Shusett**

**Credit for Predator Movie with those Yautja goes to Jim & John Thomas**

**oh and I read up about the Yautja and it turns out they did use humans as slaves and not just hosts for xenomorphs **

**so it was a surprise to find out about that and I will let you read this now.  
><strong>

****and by the way this will be in Serene's point of view ****

******so you read this you will know it is her speaking.******

******okay now you can read this ******

* * *

><p>I still couldn't believe it happen when it did<p>

the strange creatures called themselves yautja

and not only were they from space and from another planet, which I had just found out about two to three months ago

but it would appear they have been using us humans for slaves and or hosts for those xenomorphs

and I wont go into detail on about their tastes in trophies they seem to love to hunt for all the days of their many years.

as I say many years is because they live much longer than us humans

and to be truthful I don't much care if they can out live a human, it doesn't matter.

me and my family were brought to what appeared to be a farm to work on after we and alot of other people were abducted by the yautja during their hunt.

I and the rest of the people who were brought here, were made to wear either loincloths and or gown like robes.

I chose to wear the robes, I didn't feel comfortable wearing a top cloth and loincloth as my clothes.

some times I would find most humans have been taken by yautja who would come to the farm and seem to look each one of us up and down and then speak to the yautja who was one of the ones who owns this farm.

I had remember very clearly the day I first saw the exchange between the two yautja.

the yautja would give what my guess was some sort of money to the yautja who lives here on the farm and then the said yautja will order one of the humans, that was at times females or males to go with the yautja that bought them.

the whole thing still makes me sick to my stomach, it was bad enough when it happen on earth to which still disgust me

but to learn that these yautja have been using humans as slaves for who knows how long makes me even more sick.

and yet I was happy I was never bought and as long as I keep myself uninteresting and unworthy the yautja who come here will not try to buy me.

I use to have very pale skin before I came here, but now my skin has become more of a less pale color

my hair is a golden color and my eyes are gray color with a hint of silver

and my height is around 5'8"

and yes I'm female and my name happens to be Serene.

at times when I'm harvesting the fruits and vegetables out in the field, it always feels like someone is watching me

but when I turn around to look where I believe where the said someone is watching me, the feeling would be gone as if they had run off because they didn't want me to spot them.

the next few days it would always be the same, not just the harvesting and other work that the yautja are making me and the other humans do.

but the feeling of being watch by eyes that I can't see and I thought I would never find out who has been spying on me until I had finally caught the one who had been watching me for the last few weeks.

it was a male yautja, he was around 7'9" in height

and right now we are doing what appears to be a stand off

but what happens next really made me confused even after I started to yell out at him and said hateful things to him about spying on me and I even made threats to him if he keeps it up I will hurt him.

but even after all that he did something that again confused me and still does even to this day, because it only happen like a year ago.

he gave me what seem to be a purr before taking what look to be a white flower and place it in the left side of my head before he took me by my hand and started to drag me to one of the yautja who works there and the said yautja seem to be surprise if not shocked to see me, but I soon learn why that was...because it was the flower in my hair, for you see after the said yautja spying on me for a few weeks had bought and brought to his home, I learn from one of the yautja who work there

that the white flower was a form of engagement and to which means only one thing

that idiot had made me his fiancee with out me knowing it!

and I was told by him that when he first saw me he couldn't help but be lost in my beauty

oh please, you can't just like someone for just their beauty.

and I know for a fact these yautja know nothing about falling in love and I have my doubts my 'fiance' has such feelings for me and even if he some how does I will never return them for I do not feel anything but hate to him.

I had plans to get off this planet and return back to my home, where I belong and I was going to try for it tonight while the whole family of my...'fiance' who I have not bother to learn the name of, went out to who knows where and I couldn't help but be happy that he went with them but seem like he didn't want to leave but lucky me that his father made me go with them.

whatever the reason, it was my chance to escape this place and for good.

I had sneak out and went to where they keep those space ships and then I took it off the very planet that had me trap for so long.

and my clothes that I was given was different, it was a dress that was much different than the clothes I been wearing since I came to that world and home of the yautja.

but even as I got back to earth I thought I was safe

I was wrong because the next thing I knew one of those xenomorphs were in my old home town and had been chasing me all over the place and when about four of them had me cornered and I thought I was going to die

but just as I was thinking this was it and as I shut my eyes to wait for what will happen next

I hear a roar and other sounds too and when I hope my eyes I was shocked to see that all the xenomorphs were dead

and standing a few feet away from me was the very male yautja that I was trying to get away from

he had look pretty mad, perhaps at me for leaving him but I don't care how mad he got at me because I will not be his no matter what he thinks or says.

and I guess I was too deep in shock to notice that he had pick me up into his arms and started to do that purring thing again

and started to walk off with me in his arms and most likely taking me back to his ship.

but what he said to me as we were leaving to go back to his home planet was these words

"my Serene."he would say to me and my short freedom was now gone

because I was stuck with him until I could figure out how to get away once again with out him knowing or finding out about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Aliens Movie series goes to Dan O'Bannon & Ronald Shusett**

**Credit for Predator Movie series goes to Jim & John Thomas**

**and thanks to the ones for the kind reviews on my first chapter :)**

**this is still going to be in Serene's point of view.**

**and this is a mature part so she is going to be in the bath and well not wearing clothes**

**so no young eyes are to read and you must follow the rating rules if you have read the ratings or haven't please click on the 'M' rating**

**on this and read it with the others please and thank you.**

**and well no it is not just the bath thing something else will happen and I don't want to say but I guess I have to.  
><strong>

**but I ain't writing it fully as to what it will be but well...lets just say it will be a part where Serene and her future mate are going**

**to be well...they are going to be very friendly okay and I'm pretty sure you the ones who read this so far know what I mean**

**but I'm only going to write a little of it but I'm not going to write more than what I got down.**

**so it will only show like a 'make out' that will lead to the 'mating' but I'm not going to write how the 'mating/sex' goes down**

**and well it might be like a heated make out but not too heated make out just maybe a little of it but not too much.**  
><strong>I mean it will show that they are about to have well...you know sex but the thing is...oh well you will see once you read it<strong>

**I will let you read this now and again this will be the 'M' as in the Mature part of the story but I'm only writing the heated making out and it will show that they are going to have well you know but...well just read it and you all can see for yourself**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it but it was happening<p>

I was starting to form feelings for this creature that is before my very eyes that was eating on the other side of the long table that I too was eating at.

and as I look at him my heart started to beat really fast and I didn't like it one little bit!

I must be forming stockholm syndrome, I mean I heard that happens all the time to those who have been kidnap and they would fall in love with...oh heck no! I'm not going to show any signs of that!

I try to ignore him when he look from his food to me, so I look down at my untouch food and when I look up I saw he was now going back to eating and I couldn't help but be happy about that because it means his eyes are no longer on me.

after dinner I headed to one of the maids who handed me a clean clothes that was white color long loincloth with a white top bra that goes with the loincloth and I thank her in yautja language that I had pick up since I came to this planet, well it was only a few weeks ago when I pick it up.

so now I can speak the english language and yautja language.

I seem to get along with the females of the yautja much better than I do the males

because I told them how it disgusted me on how males see all females and even one of them said that I was one of the lucky ones because I got a male who saw females more than just a object and for some odd reason I couldn't help but think she was right.

and if that isn't enough I found out from one of those yautja doctors that my 'darling' took me to

that it turns out I'm a descendant of a yautja from who knows how many years ago but the doctor is still running tests on who my Ancestor is and from what the doctor told us, my Ancestor is most likely a elder by now.

and plus the doctor even tells me that the whole 'yautja behavior' must of skip a few years and went to me

because he said I started to act a little like a female yautja when a male came in and called me lou-dte kale

to which when he said that something snap inside me and I jump at the male and started to bite and claw at him

it took not only the doctor and my 'darling' to get me off the male yautja who had called me a lou-dte kale

but it took even more doctors to help and after which the said male had to have half of the doctors who just got there, to look him over and they saw he had a lot of bites and claw marks all over his body.

the female doctor who was in the room too and seem angry at the said male and look ready to attack him after what he said but seem to hold herself back but she did look surprise when I decided to attack him myself.

she had took me out of the room and told me what lou-dte kale meant and I couldn't help but be surprise because back then I couldn't understand yautja language and after learning that the word means child maker I decided to learn more of the language from 'darling' who I still have no clue what his name is so we both agree to me calling him 'darling' for now.

but it isn't like I like him or anything and that is why I call him that!

oh man my face must be red right now cause I can just feel it.

I try to not think too much about on the reasons why I call him darling now

right now I'm heading to the bath and to which when I get inside the first thing I do is take my top off and then I take off my hip scarf that was part of my short loincloth and now I was heading to the bath and as I went into the water

I couldn't help but think to myself on why did he choose me and why didn't he choose another human.

but when I thought of darling choosing someone else my heart starts to break and I didn't understand why it was doing that

but I knew I didn't like it so I decided to just enjoy my bath and after my bath I got out and I went to where my clothes are and I started to slip them on and I started to leave the room where the bath is in.

for some odd reason my body has started to over heat as of lately and I don't know why

but one the maids told me what it happens to yautja females a lot when they are going into...oh I don't even want to think about it! and I wish I didn't ask the maid why I've been feeling so hot lately that was not normal for a normal human being cause it was like a heat that would most likely kill a normal human.

the maid told me that the reasons it had started is because I was now on the yautja home world and that the planet I was from didn't have the yautja atmosphere and I was told that it was perhaps the earth's own atmosphere and my human blood together that had tamed my yautja side.

but now that I was on this planet the female yautja heat cycle was kicking in and I didn't like it at all.

as I was walking down the hall I was feeling weak in the knees and I could feel myself about to fall over but as I was about to fall I feel  
>strong arms catch me and I look up weakling and saw it was darling who had a look of worry in his eyes.<p>

he started to carry me bridal style down the hall and I thought he was taking me to my room but he walks past it and I saw we were heading to his room and he had press a few buttons and the door opens and he takes me inside with him and then he closes the door by pressing the buttons that are inside the room and a door lock sounds and I knew he had just locked the door.

he had place me on his bed and told me in yautja that I will sleep next to him tonight so he could keep a eye on me after what just happen outside in the hall.

he was just siting on the bed with me and he told me I could try to sleep while he clean his new trophy that he got and it was a xenomorph one the same as the other xenomorph trophies he brought home.

but for some reason I didn't want to sleep and my mind couldn't think right as I look him over and saw he was only wearing his loincloth...I was told many things about male yautja from the female yautja that I now call sisters, some of the stuff I didn't like and wish I could just find each one of those males and make them hurt really badly

and as I think about it, darling wasn't like those males who would do such things to females and I can't help but be happy inside for that because I guess I shouldn't be too mean to him and I think I should make it up to him some how...and for some reason I couldn't stop myself from getting up off the bed and walking around it to face him and I saw him place the trophy down next to the others and then he looks behind himself and saw that I wasn't on the bed anymore and when he look forward he saw that I was right in front of him and he seem confused and I couldn't help but feel myself smirk  
>and I place my hand on his chest and push him on to bed<p>

he seem a little shocked at first but as I got on the bed myself he seem to let out a purr of understanding.

and as soon as I was close enough to him I started to kiss his mandibles to where the human mouth would be.

and I even started to lick his mandibles and as I was doing this his purr was becoming more louder as I continued to kiss and lick at his mandible and then I stared to run kisses down his chest and I even made the kisses go up to his shoulder and neck

he then turn me over on to my back on to the bed and started to do to me the same way I did to him

I even found myself placing my arms around him and placing my lips on his mandibles kissing him again and he made me let go of him and he started to walk away from the bed and I couldn't help but be a little confused but then I saw what he was doing

he was going to turn off the lights and I could hear him walking back to me and then nothing...

but then I hear a purr from him and I feel him put his arms around me and he starts to lick my neck that had send chills through me and made me purr too and what happen next well...lets just say we didn't get any sleep for a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit for Aliens Movie series goes to Dan O'Bannon & Ronald Shusett**

**Credit for Predator Movie series goes to Jim & John Thomas**

**in this chapter it wont be in Serene's point of view but more of a all point of view thing.**  
><strong>I don't know if I should have Serene die in the next chapter or not<strong>  
><strong>I will think about it...but if others want me to keep her living I will.<strong>  
><strong>I will try to make the next chapter more better but I hope you like this chapter anyway<strong>

* * *

><p>it had been 9 months and she was being taken by her yautja mate to her room and place in her bed so he may go get the doctors<p>

she was going into labor and about to have their child...

it was a few hours but the baby was born...well more than one baby was born.

three male yautja, one female yautja and one human female...the human baby was the last one to be born.

Serene had name the baby girl luar-ke after the yautja's word for moon

but she called the baby girl 'Lu' for short

Serene had let her mate name their yautja children...

when the years came and went, the male yautja would teach his sons how to fight and learn the ways of hunting

while his female would teach their two daughters how to read and write...

Lu was very curious of the outside world and once she tried to leave the home to see what the outside was like

but she didn't get too far because her father would catch her and bring her back home.

Serene had suddenly grew ill as the days went by...

when the human child Lu tried to go to her room to see her sick mother she was stop by her father's brothers who told her that she can't go in and was to stay outside.

Lu was in her room studying when her father came in and told her the bad news...

that her mother had died...the little girl who was no more than 4 years old felt the tears falling down her eyes in pure sadness.

but that was not the truth, the father had to have the doctors to take his Serene to a secret place to run tests to find out what is wrong with his love and to see if they can find a cure and he would have to tell his children the truth as soon as his Serene is well again.

he left the little girl's room to go meet with his yautja children to teach them how to use their weapons so they can fight in the future.

he didn't want to try to teach his human child who only had some yautja in her blood  
>for he was afraid that she could get hurt too easy.<p>

a few years later...

the male yautja was taking his daughter Lu out to get some food

the girl was now 8 years old and had this cold like air about her now

as her father was talking to another yautja  
>the child hears a scream<p>

she saw it was a human female and she was being handle roughly by a male yautja who was yelling at her

Lu's eyes glared at the male and she growls and starts to run at him and then she does something that he didn't see coming

she tackle him to the ground and starts to claw at him and yell at him in yautja

what she said was "you filthy, disgusting, sorry excuse for a male! your type makes me, my sister and mother sick! you treat females like objects!"the child yells in hate at the male as she picks him up and throws him

the child was growling at the male who was about ready to do something when the girl's father comes and stops anything from going out of hand.

"Luar-ke! stop this right now, you made your point on your disgust on males like him...your mother has taught you well."her father said and then he tells her it is time for them to return home and as he and the child was walking

the little girl glares back at the male who was much younger than her father but only by two years.

"if I find out you are bothering any female again I'm coming after you! you male zabin!"she yells back at him and then she runs over to her father and takes his hand and lets him lead the way back home. 


End file.
